Soleil Levant
by Babel121
Summary: One-shot. Quand seul la lumière peut ramener la vie.


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Soleil levant

**Base **: Final Fantasy 7

**Genre : **Poétique et triste, un peu AU aussi

**Couples **: Y'en a un de suggéré mais il n'y a aucune précision sur le partenaire, c'est comme vous voulez… (Même s'il y a quand même quelques précisions qui devraient ravir au moins une fan ;;;)

**Disclamer **: Vincent Valentine ne m'appartient pas, il est aux gentils messieurs de chez Squaresoft à qui je l'ai emprunté ;;;

**SOLEIL LEVANT**

Dans les ténèbres s'élève un gigantesque château. Ses grandes tours se dressent fières et droites, semblant percer le ciel de leurs toits pointus. On distingue à peine le contour de ce bâtiment, ses murs noirs se fondant dans la nuit l'entourant. Seuls quelques éclairs provenant d'un orage lointain permettent de le discerner dans cette nuit d'encre. Ces jets de lumière dévoilent aussi une silhouette à l'allure humaine

C'est un homme, assis sur le rebord d'un des balcons, ses jambes fines flottant dans le vide en dessous de lui. Une lourde cape rouge l'encadre, ondoyant autour de lui en une vague souple fluctuant avec le vent qui l'embrasse de son souffle. Ses longs cheveux ébène suivent le même mouvement et une couronne ténébreuse enveloppe le visage de ce roi déchu dont les yeux brillent tel deux rubis possédant quelque lumière interne et étincellent au milieu de la nuit. Sa main droite est simplement posée sur ses genoux mais sa gauche est tendue en face de lui, dévoilant le métal doré qui la remplace. Les longs doigts griffus sont repliés sur la paume bombée vers le ciel, à part l'index acéré qui désigne l'horizon en face de lui, comme défiant l'évènement inéluctable de se dérouler.

Il reste ainsi immobile, statue parfaite de par son port et sa contenance, alors que son environnement évolue progressivement, presque imperceptiblement. Tout commence par un léger éclaircissement de la nuit, qui du noir passe à un bleu sombre et profond qui se dégrade en une myriade de couleurs quand l'astre solaire décide de montrer un de ses rayons. Jamais un rose ne lui avait paru si harmonieux que celui dont se para la voûte céleste à ce moment, mélange de violet et de pourpre, ajouté de bleu cobalt. Union improbable de teintes mais magnifique résultat.

Lentement, la vie reprend son royaume face aux ténèbres de la nuit. Les silhouettes des êtres se distinguent peu à peu et les sons renaissent des torpeurs du sommeil. D'abord minimes, bruissement de feuilles, ruissellement des eaux de pluie, les bruits se font de plus en plus sonores, pépiement d'oiseaux, hurlementsde quelques animaux sauvages, souhaitant la bienvenue au jour nouveau.

Il observe tout cela d'un œil fasciné, lui qui, être de la Nuit, n'avait pu contempler ce spectacle d'éveil de la vie depuis des milliers d'années. Il observe ce monde se remettre en mouvement, en totale opposition avec sa propre existence éternelle, figée, inaltérable. Il observe ces êtres éphémères commencer leur vie brève mais si vive. Ces créatures qui, tels des feux de paille, naissent pour mourir.

Cette vie qu'il avait connue auparavant mais dont il en avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même. Néanmoins, elle s'était rappelée à lui en la présence de cet homme, cet humain qui incarnait la vie même. Cet être tant rempli de joie de vivre qu'il avait ravivé cette flamme en lui et lui avait réappris à exister et à aimer.

Mais bien entendu, chaque être vivant est mortel quelque soit sa soif de vivre et son amour pour la vie. Et quand la vie de son amant fut arrivée à son terme, sa vie morne et infinie repris, sa monotonie retrouvant automatiquement ses repères et sa solitude lui retombant lourdement sur les épaules.

Cependant, il n'avait pas oublié cette pseudo-vie qui l'avait enflammé. Il n'avait pu effacer cet espoir qui lui avait étreint le cœur et c'est ainsi qu'il a décidé de reprendre cette vie qu'il avait perdue, de récupérer sa vie, mais aussi sa mort.

Il est donc assis sur l'un des balcons de sa demeure, celui donnant pleine vue vers l'Est, fixant l'horizon à l'endroit où la boule dorée se levait à présent de son lit situé sous la ligne séparant la terre du ciel. La désignant du doigt, il lui fait signe de venir le chercher. De lui apporter aussi bien sa vie que sa mort.

C'est d'abord dans son bras qu'il en ressent les effets, petits picotements, sensations depuis longtemps inconnues et qui reviennent douloureusement. Mais il ne bronche pas, reste parfaitement immobile et au contraire, sourit de ressentir après tout ce temps.

De la fumée commence à s'élever de son membre tendu en face de lui et il sent celui-ci fondre dans sa manche. La main d'acier n'ayant plus de support tombe alors lourdement dans le vide, rebondissant contre la paroi de pierre en un fracas métallique assourdissant. Bientôt, les picotements s'emparent de son corps entier et, c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il sent son âme rejaillir des profondeurs de son cœur pour l'embraser une dernière fois avant de s'envoler pour toujours hors de son enveloppe corporelle réduite en cendres éparpillées par le vent chaud qui s'élève.

Quand l'astre solaire atteint sa place ultime dans la voûte céleste, il ne reste plus aucune trace de lui à part un éclat métallique doré au pied d'un mur de pierre et une étoffe rouge accrochée aux branches d'un arbre dans laquelle un oiseau a décidé de piocher des fibres pour son nid.

La vie reprend son cours inéluctable. Impitoyable et pourtant si clément.

**FIN. **


End file.
